


consumed with what's to transpire

by Chychyd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub Play, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean the plot is Richie Wants To Get Fucked, It's not really Boot Worship, Light Dom/sub, Like a lot of Sir and Praise kink going on, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, The boots are more a symbol really, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Welcome, but Richie REALLY likes the boots, does that count?, porn with almost a plot, so if thats your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: The boots gave him the extra height to almost be as tall as Richie and he felt high on it. Eddie cupped Richie’s jaw lightly and ran his thumb down his cheek. “Did you miss me sweetheart?”Richie pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded his head. “Yes sir.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	consumed with what's to transpire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyscully/gifts).



> Listen,,,, i swear to GOD this is not what was supposed to happen. I am writing an actual fic for this fandom! This was not supposed to be my introduction fic for these two but fuck!! Here we are!!
> 
> Seriously it's actually @nerdyscully who is to blame for all of this! She is the one who brought up Richie's praise kink and it just went downhill from there. I am sorry and also you are welcome.
> 
> ps. this is like my second time ever writing actual fully explicit smut so i apologize if it's not great.

Eddie comes home from work, it’s a day just like any other. He had toed off his shoes at the door, lining it neatly with the other pairs. He was greeted by Richie in the next room and shouted back a “Hey, Rich.” Before heading to their room to shed his suit and wash the day off. He shrugged off his suit jacket as soon as he walked in the door and just as he was about to toss it on the neatly made bed, he noticed a box sitting on top of the crisp comforter. He dropped the jacket next to the box- a shoe box. 

He flipped open the lid to find black leather boots. They were combat-boot style. The leather scent was strong when the box opened and the boots had laces that went from just above the toes to a few inches above the ankle. Eddie picked the box up and was surprised at just how heavy the boots were. Eddie let out a  _ hm  _ and was going to leave it at that until he noticed the size. The number on the end of the box said 10. Richie wore a size 13. Eddie, on the other hand, was a size 10. 

He was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when he realized the boots must be for him. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he padded towards the living room. “Richie?” He called as he approached the living room where Richie was reclined on the couch, watching The Office. 

“What’s up, Spaghetti?” Richie paused the show and craned his neck back to look at Eddie standing behind him. His eyes crossed trying to both simultaneously check Eddie out and look at him upside down. 

Eddie had his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. His shirt being halfway unbuttoned was enough reason for Richie to sit up and turn around so he could see his husband properly. “Why did you buy me leather boots? Do we own a motorcycle now or something?” He was so confused because Eddie pretty much only wears his nice dress shoes for work, sneakers, and the occasional flip flops. Eddie Kaspbrak has never been the boot-wearing type of man.

Richie just shrugs, an all too innocent smile on his face. “I was out buying myself some new shoes and they were on sale. I just thought you might like something a little different.”

"Rich, when am I ever going to need heavy ass leather boots?" Richie turned back to the tv, knowing Eddie’s arguing was frivolous and work-fueled. Eddie turned and started making his way back to the bedroom.

"On a rainy day, maybe?" Richie called after.

"It's LA, it doesn't rain." Eddie called back. He took the boots with him the next morning and put them in his car  _ just in case of a rainy day. _

Then one day in mid January while he’s at work, it happens. An ugly winter storm is raging its way through the west coast and because they’re far enough south, it doesn’t snow. Instead it’s just ugly cold, wet everywhere. It can’t be plowed through or melted away. Everything is wet and cold and miserable and Eddie walks straight into a freezing cold puddle while avoiding an L.A native who insists on running in this shit weather. It takes everything in him not to let every drop of manhattan he adopted into his blood come spilling over onto some asshole who probably deserves it.

His shoes and socks were soaked and an old panic started to set eerily in both his mother’s and his ex-wife’s voice about contracting pneumonia. He got back to the office as quickly as possible, his coffee run be damned and started shuffling through his car until he found what he was looking for. The black shoe box with a fancy brand name scrawled on top with the heavy black boots. He didn’t have to search far for socks because he always kept spare clothes in his car for these exact kind of circumstances. “Not so stupid now.” Eddie mumbled to himself, mocking Richie who wasn’t there to retaliate. 

He slipped on the boots and wiggled his toes in them.  _ Definitely heavy _ was his first thought. The weight took some getting used to, and they didn’t look quite as out of place as Eddie had thought they would. Since moving to L.A, Eddie had adopted a slightly more stylish and up-to-date wardrobe. Or what Richie likes to call ,“ _ You look gay now _ ”. Basically, Eddie and Richie binged Queer Eye and now both of them have improved in small ways.  _ Bless Tan France _ . Now instead of the basic square suit that Eddie used to wear, he wears pants that fit him more shapely- basically skinny jeans. Paired with an array of colored button ups that flatter his skin tone, patterned ties, and a few different suit jackets- one’s that come in at the waist and button in the middle. He swore it was just a womans jacket but after the way Richie reacted the first few mornings he started wearing them- evidently making Eddie late to work out of no coincidence, he came to like the way he looked now.

Today his ensemble seemed to fit together well. The black pants fit tightly enough at the ankles that they disappeared under the leg of the boot. His red button up was tucked in, and the black jacket over it had a velvet design in it you had to be close to see. The tie was skinny and black. He was basically just wearing a form-fitting black suit with a splash of red. When he saw himself in his office mirror once returning, he thought he looked a little badass in a 40-year-old man kind of way. He took the jacket off, rolled up the sleeves, showing off off his rolex and shiny wedding band and snapped a selfie. The boots gave it an edge he wasn’t expecting, but he thought he liked it. He sent the selfie to Richie with the caption  _ Saved them for a rainy day, so a rainy day it must! _ He knew it didn’t make sense, but Richie would appreciate it anyways.

It had been a long ass day when Eddie finally got home. The boots that started out as pleasant surprise only prefaced an entire day of running around for meetings that could have been phone calls and phone calls that could have been emails. The boots were heavy and he was tired but as soon as he walked into his home, something caught his attention. He wasn’t more than two steps inside when he noticed the boots made the most satisfying  _ clunk  _ on their nice dark hardwood floors. Suddenly a puzzle piece snapped into place in Eddie’s head and these boots made complete sense. He stared down at the matte black boots and rocked back a little, tapping his foot down again, just to hear the noise again. 

When he looked up, there he was. Richie Tozier standing in the doorway of his home office, eyes wide and hands clasped behind his back- something hopeful but shy playing on his face. Eddie knew this game, it all made sense now. It was a long drawn out game that his darling Richie has been waiting so patiently for his husband to catch onto.  _ How sweet _ . Eddie looked down at the boots again and then made one long line up Richie’s body. When he reached Richie’s eyes that fucker had the audacity to  _ lick his fucking lips _ .

That’s all it took to get Eddie into the right headspace. He knew exactly what his husband wanted and he was going to give him every piece of it. Eddie took a few heavy strides to meet Richie where he stood, each step very audible and very prominent on Richie’s face. The boots gave him the extra height to almost be as tall as Richie and he felt high on it. Eddie cupped Richie’s jaw lightly and ran his thumb down his cheek. “Did you miss me sweetheart?” 

Richie pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded his head. “Yes sir.”

Eddie’s cock twitched in his pants. A groan escaped his throat and he couldn’t wait any longer. He snatched Richie by the hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss. A small gasp escaped Richie’s lips before it was swallowed down by Eddie’s mouth. Eddie pushed them backwards into the office, never breaking the way his tongue dominated his husband’s mouth. He kicked the door closed behind them- just for show, really. Just because he liked to see the excited little gasps that Richie made. He turned them around and pushed Richie against the door, his dick getting harder with every little whimper that came from his husband.

It was frantic and hungry between the two of them. Nothing except tongues and teeth colliding and hands desperately groping wherever they could. Eddie would bite down on Richie’s lip, pulling it back until he whimpered again. He’d follow that by snatching his head back by his hair to kiss and bite at his husbands neck- marking him the way he knew Richie would be begging for if Eddie didn’t have his mouth constantly busy. 

“Down.” Eddie growled, removing his suit jacket and tossing it on the chair at Richie’s desk. Richie sunk to his knees instantly. The sight itself was enough to get a raspy “ _ Fuck _ ” out of Eddie. He petted his husband’s hair more gently, running his fingers along his scalp and reveling in the way Richie’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the soothing touch. But that’s not what they’re here for. Eddie knows as much as they both love the sweet touches- that is not why Richie bought these dark, heavy boots and left them for Eddie to find. He didn’t tell Eddie what he wanted because he wanted- no  _ needed  _ Eddie to figure it out. He needed the tension and frustration to build to get this just right. Eddie needed to be on a thin string ready to  _ snap-  _ so Richie could be on the receiving end of it. Eddie stroked through Richie’s hair one more time before smoothing it down his cheek and holding his chin- craning his head up and exposing that long, beautiful throat he was about to fuck. 

“Look at you.” Eddie cooed, angling Richie’s pliant head however he wanted. “Look how good you are.” Richie’s mouth fell open at that with a whine that didn’t sound like it could come from a man of his height and stature and his, well- everything. Eddie stuck his thumb into Richie’s open mouth and Richie moaned around it, mouth closing to suck and lick at the digit. A moan grumbled in the back of Eddie’s throat and his cock was painfully hard in his tight pants. He pulled his thumb out quickly, Richie’s suction creating a  _ pop  _ that echoed in the room. “God, you want this so bad, don’t you, baby?” Eddie asked while unbuckling his belt.

Richie was mesmerized buy the clinking, staring intently at his husband’s crotch. He licked his lips, nearly drooling and nodded his head feverishly. “Mmhm.” His eyes looked up at Eddie’s who did not look one bit pleased.

Eddie reached down and yanked him by the hair again. “ _ Mmhm _ ? What do you say, Richie?” Eddie growled low in his ear. He could hear Richie gulp.

“Yes sir!” Richie gasped out. “Yes sir! Please! I want your cock. Please sir can I have your cock?” He begged and Eddie almost felt weak in the knees.

“Oh jesus christ.” Barely escaped Eddie’s lips as he finished yanking his fully hard cock from his pants, only pushing them partly down- just enough to ge himself free before he was pushing into Richie’s welcoming mouth. He had every intention of taking control of that too, fucking Richie’s open mouth and making him choke. But Richie instantly swallowed him up- so eager and obviously  _ wanting  _ so badly suck the soul right out of Eddie. He couldn’t argue- couldn’t do much of anything except moan and tell Richie how good he sucked cock. He realized then just how turned on he was because he could already feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He let Richie get a couple more sucks in before stopping him by his hair. “You hungry for this dick, baby?” Richie nodded around the cock in his mouth, just barely hitting his gag reflex. His eyes watered as he attempted to say “Yes sir.” around Eddie’s swollen cock. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sight, hips bucking just a little, just enough to get Richie to gag lightly.

Eddie pulled his cock out, a trail of spit from the tip connecting to Richie’s red, swollen mouth. It was the most beautiful thing Eddie thinks he’s ever seen. “God, you’re so gorgeous like this, Rich.” He preened. “So good for me. So pliant and beautiful. Perfect.” Eddie murmured as he squatted down, the weight of the boots being a perfect anchor to keep him balanced. He ran his hands through Richie’s hair gently again and cupped the sides of his face, squishing his cheeks together. “You want me to fuck your perfect little ass, don’t you?” 

Richie answered out a perfect little muffled “Yes sir.” and Eddie couldn’t help but smash their lips together again. It was wet and sloppy and he could taste the saltiness of his own precum on his lips. For once in his life, the filthiness turned him on. That’s what Richie did to him. The part of Eddie when he was a kid that wanted to roll in the mud and play in the sewers with his friends- but was always too scared, was now that part of Eddie as an adult that wanted to fuck Richie Tozier in every filthy way possible and then let Richie do it right back. And he did. It was the best goddamn feeling in the entire world.

As he broke the bruising kiss, he grabbed Richie by the arm, yanking him to his feet and pulled at Richie’s shirt, signaling for him to take it off. Eddie saw for the first time since they started this, the giant tent on the outside of Richie’s sweatpants. He wanted to squeeze it and pull it and relieve some of that pressure for Richie, but he reminded himself what Richie really needed. What Richie has been waiting weeks for Eddie to realize- and it wasn’t the sweet praises that he knows make Richie melt. That’s not what he needs black combat boots for.

The office wasn’t huge and he didn’t have to put hardly- if any pressure into pushing Richie around to get him exactly where he wanted. It was more of a yank, a spin, and a push, and Richie was face first into the coffee stain on his desk that Eddie had previously told him to use a coaster to prevent. The noise Richie made when he hit the desk made Eddie’s cock jump impatiently. “Eddie.” Richie whined and pushed his hips back into Eddie who was fumbling through desk drawers. 

Finding what he was looking for, he slammed the drawer shut and felt Richie jump under him. He bent over and laughed darkly in Richie’s ear, curling his tongue around it and slowly pushing Richie’s sweats down. Richie shivered hard at the sensation and let out another whine, “ _ Eddie, plea _ -” He yelped loudly as Eddie’s hand came down quickly on his bare ass.

“What’s my name?” Another slap. Another yelp. Richie was definitely drooling. “What the fuck is my name, Richie?” Each time he said “name” he came down harder and harder, reddening up the beautiful white globes. 

“Sir! Sir! Please sir!” Richie cried out, expecting another slap.

Instead, Eddie’s hand smoothed over the irritated skin, dipping a finger in between as he did. “Good boy. What a good-” Eddie stopped, surprised at what he discovered. “You little slut.” He laughed. Eddie took the hand that was pressing into Richie’s hip and yanked his head up from the desk by his hair. His finger easily slipped in Richie’s hole, absolutely nothing even remotely close to stopping it. “You were fucking yourself before I got home weren’t you?” He slipped another finger in, easy as anything. He hadn’t even used the lube yet because Richie was already wet and loose. “Huh?” He let Richie’s head fall and slapped his ass again with two fingers still buried deep in his pliant hole. 

“Yes sir! I was fucking myself, sir.” Richie was panting at this point, so overstimulated already.

Eddie put just a drop of lube down before sliding the third in, Richie shuddered as his husband started twisting. “You just couldn’t wait, could you? Was it that picture I sent you?” The chopped moan Richie let out was a complete give away. Eddie almost wanted to flip him over and see how pink his cheeks were. “If I had known this morning a picture of me in this outfit was going to get you so hot and bothered, I would have sent you more.” Richie let out another moan at the thought.

Eddie removed his fingers, Richie’s hips chasing them as they pulled out. “You wanna be a little whore?” He popped open the slick and stroked his dick a couple times with it. “I’m gonna fuck you like a little whore.” He kicked open Richie’s legs wider, his back arching beautifully. If they weren’t playing this game- if his dick wasn’t so achingly hard it hurt, he would take the time to kiss down Richie’s back, following every freckle and mark. But right now he needed to be inside Richie more than he needed to breathe. And as an ex-fake-asthmatic, that was saying a lot.

They both let out similar high pitched moans as Eddie slid inside Richie, easy as anything. God, he was still so tight somehow. Perfectly pliant, perfectly tight, perfect for Eddie. He didn’t need to take any time letting Richie adjust and just started slamming into him fully. Eddie thought to himself through the magical sex fog in his head that that’s probably why Richie was fucking himself loose to a simple work selfie, so Eddie could come home and obliderate his needy hole exactly like he wanted without any need to pause. “Oh fuck, Richie. You knew exactly why you wanted to get me these boots, huh? So I would fuck you wearing them like the needy little slut you are?” He anchored one hand on Richie’s hip, digging finger shaped bruises into it, and the other in his hair, pulling from the roots each time Eddie slid out before slamming back into him.

Richie was babbling nonsense- just a repeated stream of “ _ Yes sir- fuck- so good- yes yes yes sir _ ” and it was like music to Eddie’s ears. He could listen to it nonstop, but then all he’d accomplish is never ending boner, not that Richie wouldn’t also try to help solve that problem he created.

Richie was holding onto the edge of the desk and pushing his hips back to meet every one of Eddie’s thrusts. “Shit, Richie, baby. Oh god, you’re so good, you know that? You’re my perfect little slut.” Richie made a noise that sounded almost pained and felt him clench around Eddie’s cock. Eddie’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and he could feel Richie’s legs shaking under him. “I’m gonna-fuck  _ Richie _ . You want me to fill you up, huh? Mark you as  _ my slut _ . Just  _ mine _ .” Eddie only heard a stream of  _ Yes sir, yesyesyesyes sir _ as his orgasm ripped through him. He buried his face into Richie’s neck, biting into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder while he rutted deep into Richie. 

They stayed there like that, panting hard and Richie shaking under Eddie. His hips buck on their own from the stimulation and Richie let out little  _ ah ah _ noises when he did. Eddie kissed over the red indents that are quickly turning a shade of purple and murmurs into Richie’s ear, “God you're so fucking good like this. All bent over and just ready for me to come home and use you like this. That's so good.” His hand that was pressed into Richie’s hip snakes around and wraps around his cock. It’s ridiculously hard and hot and Eddie’s sure if he looked, probably purple. Richie lets out a choked noise and it doesn’t take more than a few tugs while Eddie keeps whispering into his husband’s ear, how beautiful and amazing and perfect he is for Eddie. He’s coming hard with Eddie’s name on his lips over and over, Eddie kissing his neck and repeating, “That’s it baby. Come for me, Rich. So, so good.”

Eddie continues to kiss all over Richie’s neck and moves onto his back like he was wanting to do earlier. He feels Richie relax around him as his orgasm finally eases off, and he slowly pulls his softening cock from Richie’s abused hole. They both hiss at the ridiculous sensitivity. Richie’s knees nearly give out when Eddie’s dick finally pops out. “Oh, Richie.” Eddie laughs and rests his sweaty forehead on Richie’s back. “That was fucking amazing, holy shit.” 

He straightens up and helps pry Richie off the desk. Richie turns around and wraps himself around Eddie, still lightly shaking. “Thank you, Eddie.” Richie whispers

Eddie wraps himself back even tighter. They’re both sweaty and gross and have their pants around their ankles but he doesn’t care. He knows this is something Richie needed and something that it’s not easy to ask for. But he’s so happy to give this so him. To let him let go and be used and indulge in all the ways he deserves. “Of course, Rich. I love you.”

They pulled back and Eddie could see the way Richie’s cheeks were tear stained. Not in a bad way, just in a way he needed to release and sometimes that release comes out in different ways. His eyes were still red and the side of his mouth was still wet from drooling all over the desk while getting the life fucked out of him. His hair was basically sticking straight up from how much Eddie was pulling it. He looked as gorgeous as the day they first saw each other at the Jade of the Orient- no, even more gorgeous now. Because now he was happy- even tear stained, drooly, and thoroughly fucked, he was just as gorgeous as the day they got married. Both wearing loose white suits that moved in the wind on a beach in Florida. Only surrounded by the five people they loved as much as they loved each other and their spouses. Bev became an ordained minister so she could marry her two best friends while their other four best friends failed to hide their tears of joy. “I love you too, Eds.” It was the happiest day of his life and that happiness has never faltered for a second since. 

“Come on, dickface.” He linked their fingers and headed out of the destroyed office. Scripts thrown to the floor, the desk chair was knocked over, Richie’s come still dripping down the leg of the desk and a puddle of drool drying on top of it. “Let’s go clean up and relax and then you get to come back and clean all this up.”

“Me?!” Richie gawked. “I literally did none of that.”

“Oh, you did  _ everything _ .” Eddie smiled as they entered the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and finally yanked the heavy boots off his sore feet while the shower warmed up. “In fact,” He tossed the boots in Richie’s direction. He was leaning against the doorframe, sweatpants pulled back up. “You get to put those by the door with the others.”

“Does that mean you’re going to start wearing them more often?” Richie teased, an eyebrow raised high up on his forehead.

“Now.” It came out demanding but the smile on his face betrayed him.

“Yes sir” Richie sang as he took the boots and walked out. Eddie rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny the part of him thinking about round two. Maybe he did really like those boots afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon


End file.
